Vongola Unidecimo
This story is written by JanembaFreak97. If you don't like it, don't read it. But it's awesome, so if you REALLY don't like it, get the frack off this wiki, you judging bastard. Thanks~ Prologue Some call them demons, others call them saviors, but all call them, The Vongola. The Vongola is a mafia family, consisting of 7 main members. Kotsu is sky, all of us being led by him. LT is sun, destroying any misfortune that attacks the family with his power. Jeff is thunder, taking the damage of the family and standing firm under oppositions, like a lightning rod. Goku is storm, always in the middle of the battle, the storm of raging waves that never rests. GotenFan is rain, washing away all of the worries of the family. Kami is mist, deceiving the enemy to keep the family hidden and protected. Legato is cloud, the aloof drifting cloud that protects the family from an independent standpoint, impossible to hold down. Together, they hold the 7 flames of the sky, held in the Vongola rings. These flames are powerful, and powered by the owners dying will. The family is close and tightly woven, the bonds between then stronger than steel. They fought for justice in the corrupt world they live in, beating all who opposed them. But their success would not last. Chapter 1 "GET DOWN!", a commander said. It was truly a massacre, the family members being obliterated in seconds. Suddenly, a voice boomed above all the other noise, the voice of the Vongola Unidecimo, Kotsu. "STAND DOWN MEN!," He shouted from the top of a hill, and the entire battlefield froze. His hair was yellow, like flowing gold, and his eyes a piercing blue. He wore nothing but a cloak and jeans, and his only weapon was a staff. "You've done well, friends, but let us take the rest." As he said this, the rest of the guardians appeared over the rise. LT, his short hair a burning red, seeming to radiate anger over the scene. Jeff, bald, tall, and standing firm as a mountain. Goku, shorter than the rest and, if you go by sight, the least noticable, but standing out due to his massive killing intent. Goten seemed much more level-headed than everyone else, his deep, green eyes and his bright smile calming the area. Kami was the only girl in the room, and a red-head. She was standing towards the back, not much of a fighter, more supporting. Standing off, away from the group, was Legato. He seemed calm, but his eyes were narrow and piercing. "Who dares.....," Kotsu asked, "attack my famigilia!?" "It was us," a man proclaimed as he stepped out of the crowd. He was tall and lean, but his muscles were toned. His eyes were void of color, only black. His teeth were pointed, and his aura was pure evil. "The Acolisse." and six more figures emerged. "We have waited for you, Vongola. And we wish to issue a challenge." Kotsu face grew more and more furious as he walked towards the attackers. "Well then, let's hear it." "Us against you. 7 on 7. Winner takes over the others family." "Why would I ever agree to this!?" "Because if you don't," The man said, trying not to laugh, "We'll murder everyone here." Kotsu paused, torn over his family and their own safety. "...Fine.." He said after some time, "Winner takes all. The battles shall be one on one, flame elements up against each other." "Deal." The man said, "Oh, that reminds me. My name is Omicidio." With that, the two groups split up. Each guardian going with their own opponent. Rain Goten and his opponent came to rest in a forest. "Hi," Goten said to the man. His enemy was shorter than himself, also with calm eyes, but he had a violent aura coming from him. His hair was shoulder length and black as night, and he was heavy built. "I'm Goten, the rain guardian. What's your name?" "I am Rupelo," He answered while bowing, and Goten bowed back. "I don't like fighting much," Goten said, "But I'd do anything for the boss. Shall we get this out of the way?" "Let's." Rupelo answered. They turned each walked 5 steps backwards. Goten drew his two short swords, and Rupelo drew a broadsword. They rushed towards each other at the same time. They seemed evenly matched at first, Goten's swords whirling around the opponent, slicing through the air gracefully, but never once getting past Rupelo's defenses. The two went back and for a seemingly endless time, until Goten slipped up. Suddenly, Rupelo's sword had stabbed Goten's side, piercing through his kidney and knicking his liver. Goten jumped back as he coughed up blood. He realized his opponent had barely broken a sweat. "How can you go on like this with that heavy sword?" Goten asked, stalling so he could get the wound to stop bleeding. "Because I'm on a different level than you," Rupelo answered, smirking. "We have trained just to overtake the Vongola, and become the leaders of the underworld." Before Goten even saw him move, Rupelo had his sword trhough Goten's stomach. "And we're gonna have it." With that, Goten collapsed. Thunder Jeff ended up in the desert, with his adversary close behind. The man was as tall as Jeff, and a bit bulkier. His hair was bright green, and was spiked up in a mohawk. He had many scars on his face, which matched his studded leather jacket.'' 'What a punk,' ''Jeff thought, '''This should be fast.' '' "My name is Scronto," the man said. "I'm Jeff," he answered, "Well, let's get this over with." "So pushy," Scronto answered with a smirk on his face. "Don't you want to enjoy the last few moments of your life?" "Like Hell I'd lose to you!" Jeff rushes at Scronto, a spear materializing in his hand. Scronto blocked the attack with a shield, and stabbed at Jeff's side with a dagger. Jeff spun his spear, and blocked the stab. He jumped back, realizing he was at a disadvantage at close range. "1000 volt lunge!" Jeff yelled. He threw his spear at Scronto, and it clipped his side. The wound looked minor, but a huge amount of electricity soon jolted through his entire body. "That's quite a move you got there," Scronto said, "But it makes you lose your weapon." "Oh, does it?" Jeff answered as the spear materialized itself in his hands once more. "Lightning is my weapon." "Well then I shouldn't hold back." Jeff was nearly knocked back when a huge surge of power rushed from Scronto. The Vongolan rushed at his opponent, more and more weapons forming around him, but it was futile. Scronto plowed right throught them, and grabbed Jeff by the forehead. "Good night, petty guardian." lightning shot through Jeff's body, and he fell to the ground, knocked out and bleeding. Sky Kotsu and Omicidio were the only ones to stay at the battle field. They waited until they could hear the other battles starting, and they rushed at each other. Kotsu wielded his staff, which coursed with the power of his flame, while Omicidio used two pistols. After a few minutes of close combat, the villain jumped back and shot at the Vongola, his guns shooting out beam-like fire. Kotsu spun his staff in front of him to deflect them, but they curved around his body and hit the hero in the back. "That all you got?" Kotsu asked rhertorically as he slammed his staff into the ground. A huge shockwave of power flew out at Omicidio, and he was sent flying. The enemy hit a tree and slumped. Kotsu ran over and held his staff to his oppenent's neck, when the mad-man started laughing. "You think you've won, Vongola?" Omicidio chuckled, "Look around you!" Kotsu looked up and saw figures being dragged into the battle field. All of the Vongola had been beaten within an inch of their life. Kotsu tensed, stunned by the sight, and was knocked on his back with a pistol in his mouth. "We rule the underworld now." Omicidio said, and he fired....... Category:Page made by JanembaFreak97 Category:Fanfiction